Secrets of the heart
by NightLight12
Summary: Sequel to Secrets. Eira has lost her memory and doesn't want to be hurt, but can't seem to stay away from the viking boy. Hiccup is more confused by his feeling between Eira and Astrid and doesn't know who to choose. The life of a viking isn't always easy and figuring out their feeling is going to be harder as new enemy's lurking around.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I decided to update at least one chapter. I can't say how often I will be updating, but I will be making sure to update a chapter as much as I can._**

 ** _There's also some announcements at the end of the chapter. Read them so you know how this fic is going to go._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon.**_

* * *

 ** _~What has been lost~_**

Her eyes scanned her surrounding looking down below at the forest scene. Just below her was a heard of dragons, night wings to be specif. She looked down at them looking for the one her mother told her to search for. After finding out what had happen to Silverstar and Darksilver her mother had decided to take in all of the dragon that were injured or had been born with a certain disability. They were all give a place to stay as her mother made her father make a place for the dragons to stay in, the place was right behind their house in the open space.

As for the two little dragons... well they had been taken care of by Star and Ray who had quickly bonded with them. Star made sure Silverstar always had ointment, that her mother had made, over her skin and didn't stay too long outside especially on hot days. As for Ray he had become Darksilvers eyes and guided the dragon every well. Both kids had become very caring for their new friend and Eira knew they had form a very strong bond in the few months of knowing them.

The girl kept her eyes on the dragon staying a good distance above the head and letting the wind guide the dragon. They flew quietly as to not startle the dragons. " **You've been avoiding him,"** Silverray said as she looked back at her rider. Eira looked at her before looking back at the dragons continuing her search. She knew what the dragon was telling her but she didn't want to think about it. The dragon didn't like being ignored, " **Don't ignored me, Eira. You know I'm right."**

Eira sigh knowing her friend wasn't going to let it go. "Fine, I'm not trying to ignored him its just.." she began before stopping why had she not talked to the boy. He had told her they were friends so what was making her stop from talking to him. Then she remember a certain girls face- Astrid. Even after all that time the girls couldn't bring herself to get between the two. She had heard the rumors about them dating and she just felt like if she got closer to the boy she would end up getting hurt. She didn't want to get hurt. Eira closed here eyes as she suppress her feelings she wasn't about to show her heartbreak to the dragon, even if she already was sure the dragon knew. Shaking her head she smiled, "I don't want to get between the two. He has always liked Astrid that much I remember and I feel back for getting in between two people that like one another. That's all."

Silverray turn back to her as she tried to understand her. Even after forgetting about the boy did she still fell that his happiness was above hers and she didn't even remember having confess to the boy. The dragon was tempted to tell her what she had told the boy, but something seemed to stop her. Perhaps it was the fact that if the girl found out that she did confess then she would be really hurt because she had been rejected. It hurt more when you are rejected head on, but it hurt more when the person knows your feeling yet didn't even rejected you properly just ended up dating someone else. Then again the dragon wasn't even sure the boy was dating the other girl.

The dragon let out a sigh, " **You can't run away. Try to remember instead,** " she advised.

"What if.. I don't want to..remember?" the girl as as she looked down. She felt bad at thinking that, but something within her told she didn't want to remember, something within her wanted to forget.

At that the dragon was silent for a few minutes looking aback at her for looking back up. She had seen the look of confusion, mix emotions and there was that hurt she had. That hurt the dragon didn't want the girl to have was already there. It seemed her mind wanted to prevent it from becoming much more stronger. " **That's.. fine. But don't try to run, Eira. Running never works,"** she replied.

Eira nodded her head, "I know. I just- I just need time that's all." With that the girl looked down spotting the dragon she was looking for. "Sil, I found him," she said as she pointed toward the dragons flying lower than the rest. They flew down and got closer to the dragon.

* * *

"Hi, hiccup," Astrid said as she walked inside the smith shop. The boy was working on a new invention and Toothless was next to him his ears lower. Astrid notice this as she when to pet him. "What's wrong with Toothless?"

The boy turn to his dragon, he was also wondering that. The dragon seemed down in the last two days, but was always cheerful when walking around the village or when they went for a ride, but now the boy didn't know why he was like that. "I don't know," the boy replied as he crouch down in front of the dragon. "What's wrong buddy?"

Toothless looked at him before looking outside waiting with his ears down. Both teens looked at one another, "maybe he's waiting for someone?" she suggested. He nodded before petting the black dragon wondering who he was waiting for. Aistrid fiddle with her hand as she looked down then looked at the boy, "Have you.." she began as he turn to her, "talk to Eira?"

Eira, the girl who he trusted as much as toothless. His first friend and the girl who he had shared the secret of the dragon back when they were still killing them and had stood next to when fighting the giant dragon a few months ago. He had been hurt when he found out she had lost her memories of the time they had spent together. Everyday he stop by her house to talk to her, but whenever he was there she was either gone or about to leave. He barely saw her outside the village and she barely come to see him unless it was to get her family weapons fix or get a few things fix for the dragons they were now taking care of. He let out a sigh, "No, I have't seen her. I feel like she's avoiding me," the boy confessed. His head down as he looked at his best friend with sadness in his eyes.

Astrid put her hand on his shoulder and said nothing at first. "I'm sure she's not. She's probably confused because she can't remember much," she advised.

Hiccup looked up at her with a smile, "Your probably right." After a few seconds of looking at her she then turn away. His feeling for her were still there but.. but he held a certain feeling for Eira and didn't know exactly what it was. It was different than the feeling he held for Astrid and the feeling of friendship he had with Mira. And yes he and Mira had talk things through and had now become friends again. With her warning him not to hurt her best friend. He shook his head, the first thing he needed to do was to talk to Eira and help her get her memories back.

As the boy was in thought, Toothless's ears lifted up then raised his head. He began to move his tail catching the teens attention. "What is it, bud?" the boy asked. They turn to look back as the brown hair girl walked into the smith shop. Toothless instantly jumped up to her.

The girl was caught of guard as the black dragon began to lick her. She laughed at the dragons action, "Okay, Okay! I miss you too. Sorry for not coming to see you," the girl said as the dragon sat down in front of her. Eira rubbed him behind the ear before patting him on his head. "Silverray is outside if you want to play with her." Having hear that the dragon ran out, knocking a few things in the process, to see his dragon friend.

Eira smiled as she watched the dragon leave. She had plan on coming and seeing Toothless so he could play with Silverray, but hadn't been able to- or more like she wanted to avoid the boy and that resulted in her not seeing the dragoon as they were always together. The girl turn to see the boy looking at her with a smile, that alone made her feel bad for trying to avoid him. Her eyes then landed on the girl who had once been her friend, then again she didn't remember much that had gone between the two.

Giving half a smile the girl walked towards the two teens. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," both teens greeted. There was silence for awhile neither one knowing what to say. "Soo.." the boy began making Eira raised her eyebrow wanting him to continue, "How- How are you?"

"Good, just a bit confused for something," she replied as she leaned on the table. "There's still something that I don't know if their true or not." She shrugged as she didn't mind not having most of her memory back. "My parents have helped me remember something and we also got to talk out the problem we had."

Both teens looked at her with a confused look not understanding what problem she had with her parents. "What problem did you have with your parents?" the blond hair girl asked.

Eira looked at them with a confused look. "I thought I might have told you," she said before turning to Hiccup, "or at least you considering we were- are friends." The boy catch the girls slip and smiled sadly at her. She saw this an instantly felt bad, "I didn't mean it like we aren't its jut.. I don't remember. Sorry."

The boy shook his head, "it's alright," he replied. Looking up at her he half smiled. "Maybe I.. I mean we can help you remember." She nodded slowly hesitation clear in her eyes for them to see. "Unless you don't want to?"

She shook her head, "No- It's not that," she began then decided to change the subject deciding not to upset the boy anymore. "Anyways, my parents explained why they didn't tell me I was adopted."

Both teens looked at her with wide eyes, "Your adopted?!" they asked in shock.

Eira blinked at them and nodded her head, "Yeah, turns out I was found by them days days later after their daughter past away. A dragon left me in their care after it died. They were afraid the other viking were going to be suspicious of me because they found me with a dragon so.. they named me after their daughter. Said I was her, at that time i was also her age, and kept me with them." Giving a shrugged she folded her arms in front of her, "They said my original name was Aura, but I rather be name Eira. I don't actually mind. Anyways, they explained everything to me so were okay now." She then lifted an eyebrow as she looked at the boy, "So you don't know that?"

The boy shook his head feeling bad for not knowing this. "No, you never told me about it. When did you find out?" he asked.

Eira looked up as she tap her chin trying to remember when her mother told her what day she had found out about it. "I think it was after the whole 'choosing who will kill the dragon'" she recalled before nodding her head. "Yeah, it was then. Apparently I was very upset that I left home without letting them explain themselves. Even now I'm still quite upset for what happen, but.. I understand why they did what they did."

Hiccup looked down deep in thought then he remember having seen the girl cry right after he and Astrid came back from their trip to the dragons nest. That day she had come to them crying and had just brushed it off as if it wasn't important. That his problems had been more important than hers. He hadn't press her on because he wasted her to tell him and yet he ended up dragging her down into a big mess when she had just realize she wasn't Ivars daughter. He looked up with regretful and sad eyes, "I didn't- I didn't know. I'm sorry. I ended up dragging you into a mess and making you lose your memory," he apologized.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't know," Astrid said as she looked at the girl.

Eira made a face hating when people apologized for things that were out of their control. She waved her hand dismissively, "It's fine. Neither one of you had anything to do with this," she said. Shaking her head she decided to change the subject. The last thing she wanted was for them to blame themselves. "Besides, everything worked out a the end. Anyways, I came her to talk to Gobber, but he's not here so..." she turn to Hiccup, "You think you can make a sword, a shield, and- what was the other thing- Oh right! A mallet and a saddle for a deadly Nadder, if you would please."

Astrid raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms, "Why do you need those things?" she asked.

"My brother and sister are planing on exploring again," the brunet replied with a shrug of her shoulder. After everything had happen both her older sibling had decided to explored again, this time they would be able to go further away without worrying much about the time it would take them to get back. They were quite excited to leave and they were even more excited because of the proposal they told her.

The boy got ready to work on what the girl needed. He turn to glance at her with a smile, happy to see she is talking to him again, almost, like before. "That sound like fun," he said. "When are they leaving?"

The girl gave half a smile as she scratched the back of her head. "Well... they plan on staying for one more week then leave. They're thinking on being gone for about a year or two," she said. Looking out the window the two teens saw the conflict look in her face. Eira turn to them and let out a sigh, "They want me to go with them."

"What!" both teens exclaimed. Eira's siblings had asked her to come with them as they wanted her to get away from the village. The rumors of both Astrid and Hiccup dating had spread along the village and they didn't want their sister to end up heart broken, not that she wasn't already. They also wanted her to explored the outside world as the thought this would be good for her.

"You- Your leaving?" the boy let out with sadness in his voice. He had lost his best friend and had plan on helping her gain her memory back, as well as figure out what he felt of her, but now.. now she was leaving in about a week. He had so little time and he felt she was still avoiding him.

Eira saw the trouble look in his eyes and looked down. In truth she did wanted to go and forget about Hiccup, but a big part of her didn't want to leave. What if he needed her? She couldn't leave one of her closes friend alone. They had battle the dragon together-? Wait, they had battle what dragon together? Eira looked down in confusion. Battle a dragon, her parents and siblings had told her what happen and how she had lost her memory. They also mention the reason to why dragons now lived with them but.. she hadn't remember herself fighting a dragon along side Hiccup. After a few minutes of thinking to herself she shook her head, guess that would have to wait till later.

She look up at the boy with a smile, "I'm still thinking about it. For one it sounds fun, but.." she stop as she looked outside at her dragon playing with Toothless. "I just can't leave my parent or the village." She turn back at the the boy, "or you for some reason." They stared at one another ignoring the present of Astrid for a few seconds before she looked away and shook her head. "Anyways, I need to leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that the girl left leaving the boy felling even more sadder.

* * *

The other teens were all gather in the arena as they train their dragons. Mira was feeding sky as the dragon still had trouble getting alone with the other dragons and vikings. She had gotten used to Mira and her family, even to the point where she is now protective of her siblings, but with the rest she stayed away. It is one of the things Mira had been working on.

"Mira," she heard her name begin called. She turn to watched the chiefs son jogging to her. Even thought she still somewhat blamed him for what had happen to Eira she also had forgiven him about it. In the end almost everything turn out fine, with the exception of her best friend having forgotten most her memory. What she had anger her now is the rumors that were being spread. It also didn't help that Astrid was mostly always with the boy, that only added more rumors and conform suspicion. She had talked to Astrid and told her to not upset her friend more than she had already with her betrayal. She knew the girl knew about Eira's crush on the boy, everyone in the village knew.

"Hey, Hiccup," she greeted with a smile. She then glanced at the girl, "Astrid." The blond hair girl gave a nod as she had her hands cross in front of her. "What's up?"

The other teens walked towards the them with their dragons right behind. "Did you know Eira might be leaving?" the boy asked.

Mira's twisted as she glanced to the side. It seemed they had finally known about it. She scratched her head, "yeeaahh."

The boy looked at her with disbelieve, "And you didn't tell me!" he exclaimed.

"Well, it's not confirm is she's leaving or not," she explained. "Beside she said she could't leave her family," she gestured to him, "or you for that matter."

The boy raised his hands in the air, "it doesn't matter! Why didn't you tell me."

She let out an exasperating breath, "Because she didn't want me to tell _any_ of you."

Hiccup blinked at what the girl said. "What? Why?" Astrid asked as the boy was in shock to ask.

Snotloud turn to her, "yeah, we haven't done anything to her," he said. To this Mira raised an eyebrow clearly not believing them.

"Oh, really?" she then turn to the teens and pointed at the twins, "You two wouldn't stop pranking her." Then gestured to fishlegs, "you- well you didn't even try to stop them," to this fishlegs lower her head. He knew she was right. The girl then turn to Snotloud, "And you wound't top humiliating her!" to this she said it in a harsh turn making the boy look away. Her gaze then turn to Astrid, "And don't get me started on _you,"_ she lifted a finger, "One, she was your friend and you turn your back on her. Two, you never stop them," she gestured to the teens, "from doing all this things. Three, you put her down with your comments and made her feel more an outsider than the others did. You were her friend and turn away when she needed you the most." Astrid lower her head not wanting to show the guilt she felt. Mira then turn to the boy who was looking at her with guilty eyes, most likely thinking about what had happen. Letting out a sigh the girl's gaze soften, "She doesn't want to be hurt, Hiccup. She wants you to be happy, but doesn't want to be hurt."

"I would never hurt her," he stated. His glanced to the side, "I- I didn't mean for her to get hurt last time. I-I will _Never_ let her hurt again."

Mira looked at him with a sad smile, "I know and truest me she doesn't blame you. But you do know she likes you, right?" To this he nodded as he remember the small confession she had made while they were fighting the dragon. "Then you have to give her time. Everyone in the village is saying you and Astrid are together."

"No," "We-" both teens began, but were stop by Mira who raised her hand.

"I know, but she has head this too," the girl continue. "She thinks she will only get in the way." Putting her hand on his shoulder she gave him an assuring smile, "You need to give her time and if you _really_ don't want to let her go-" she smiled bright at him, "the you need to fight for her." She pause for a minute as she thought about what to think about. With a series expression she drop her hand, "but you need to know that you could end up hurting her. Especially if you don't know what your feeling are." Sky put her head on Mira's shoulder and the girl looked at her. "You need to choose, Hiccup. Because in the end you will hurt her."

Hiccup looked at the ground the girls advised repeating in his head. He would hurt her in the end and yet he didn't want her to leave.

* * *

Eira looked at her sibling with a smile. They were playing with the smaller blindlings under the shade her father had made for them. Their laughter was like music to her ears. She loved to see them happy and smiling both her siblings and her dragons siblings. Yes, she had began to think of the two smaller dragons as her siblings as well. Her eyes turn to Silverray who was bathing in the sun half-a-sleep and half-a-wake. Her head was tilted towards her siblings and the twins. No matter is she was a wake or sleep she was always paying attention to what the kids were doing. Always watching them.

The girl looked up at the sky as wind crest her short hair. Her brown hair was beginning to grown soon she would have it long enough to braid it again, that is if she wanted to. Her days had been brighter- in a way- and yet sadder. Her heart hurt when she saw the boy, but everyone was now accepting her and had even apologies for the way she was treated. Not to mention Stoick, the chief had come to apologies to their family for the way he acted. Her family and her though didn't resent him, they knew he only wanted to keep him village safe.

"What are you thinking about, little flake," her father called from behind. The girl gave a low laugh at her nickname. Her name meaning snow made her father call her little flack. It had been along time sense he called her that.

"Nothing, father," the girl replied as she looked down at her boots.

Ivar stood next to her his eyes on his youngest, "I know you better than that, Eira," he turn to her, "something is bothering you." Eira didn't say anything she knew her father would tell if she was lying. Even after all that happen they still held a close father and daughter relationship. Ivar looked at his daughter from the corner of his eyes, "Is it about.. Hiccup?" He watched as she flinched at the boys name and her hand tighten around her arm. He turn back to watch the twins. "So it is."

She shook her head trying to deny it, "it's not that. I've just..been thinking about.." she bit her lip as she looked away, "about what my siblings said. I kind of want to go with them. It could be fun."

Her father was silent for a moment as he thought about letting his daughter go with the eldest siblings. She had always wanted to travel and see the world, but he knew she was thinking about it for another reason. "Do you want me to tell you what I think?" he asked. Eira turn to her father with a frown, she had always taken his suggestions to consideration. Well, all except the killing dragons bit.

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

Ivar Stoick his bear as he looked at the sky. "Don't go if it is just to get away from the boy," he advised.

"it's no-" the girl began but was stop by her fathers hand.

"Don't say it's not because of that. I know you better than that," her said. The girl turn away from him, her eyes downwards. Ivar let out a deep breath, moving close to her he grabbed her chin gently. Turning her to see him, his eyes soften. "You never wanted to hid or do thing no you didn't want to. You've always been strong no matter what situation you've been in. So why are you running away, hiding from what's going around?"

Eira's eyes moved down and she closed them. "I don't know," she answer as her eyes open, "it hurt to see them together, but I don't want to take his happiness away."

Ivar smiled at her, "Eira," he said as she hugged him. "My dear, there will always be times where you get hurt, but you must be strong. Don't run or hid. If you want to go because you wish to go then I will not stop you, but" he looked down at her, "you should not leave because you feel like you need to or because you want to run away form your problems."

She looked at him before hugging him. "Will you always be here for me. Will you comfort me when I get hurt," she asked, "will you listen to me?"

Ivar kissed her head, "always. Until the day I die. You are my daughter, whether its by blood or bond. No one can replace my deceased daughter or you. You are one of a kind, little flake.

* * *

 _ **Two days later..**_

Hiccup walked across the village looking around for the person he needed to talk to. He had been thinking about what Mira had say and had made his choice. He didn't exactly like it, but it felt like the right thing to do. Eira was his friend and he was going to make sure she was happy no matter what. His heart beat fast and he became nervous as he kept searching. For a second he thought about turning around and forgetting about his plan, but a voice in his head told him to keep on going or else he could end up regretting it.

He spotted Mira walking not far from him. "Mira!" he yelled as he ran towards her. The girl turn to him with a frown, but before she could say anything she stop him. "No time to explain. I need your help." He took a deep breath and looked at her with a serious face, "I know what I have to do."

* * *

 _ **Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, thank you. Don't forget to favor/review/ or follow**_

 _ **I know it's short, hopefully the other chapters are longer. I wanted to know what you guys thought about it and if it's going to quick or to slow.**_

 ** _First, This will be based off Defenders of Berk which is the beginning of the whole tv series then it will lead to Riders of Berk. _**_**And if I do make the fanfic for the second movie then it will be after the R iders of Berk is finish then I may or may not do the second movie.**_

 _ **Second, I want to first add a few chapter before the beginning of the tv series and also add a the legend of the bonenapper dragon and gift of the night fury**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon.**_

* * *

 ** _~Incredible night and the final decision~_**

Eira laid on her bed her eyes closed as she weighted her decisions. Her older siblings were downstairs making the last preparation for before their journey began. Her mother and younger sibling were taking care of the dragons outback while her father was making sure her older sibling had what they needed and knew of their plans. Normally she would be downstairs helping them or helping her mother, but at the moment she had to think of what she was to do. Her siblings would be leaving tomorrow and she needed to make up her mind and start packing if she was going to go.

The young girl couldn't deny the excitement she felt at thinking of all the thing she could be discovering on the journey. She had heard the story of the new dragons her siblings had found and wanted to see them self, but.. was she really leaving her family just to go see some dragons. Not to mention the _unresolved_ feeling and situation the girl was on. She couldn't just leave when things hadn't been solved yet. Not to mention she was sure the villagers would need help with their dragons. She was the only one that understood them after all. Then there was _him..._

Eira stood up quick from her bed at the thought of the boy. "Agh! Stop thinking about that!" she yelled at herself and shook her head. She wasn't going to think about Hiccup, no way. She was done with that. Her decision had been that if she stayed she and Hiccup would go different ways. She would make sure to stay away from him and to make sure he stayed away from her. She wasn't going to be rude to him if he wanted how she was or if she had gotten her memories back, but other than that she wasn't going to hang out with him. Her plan was to forget about him and let him be with the girl he liked. That was her choice. That was what she was going to do.

Letting out a sigh the girl stood up, "I wish it was that easy," she told herself as she headed downstairs.

* * *

"So you remember the plan, right?" Mira asked Hiccup as they headed towards the girls house.

Hiccup nodded his head too nervous to speak. Was he really going to go along with this? Did he _really_ wanted to do this? "What if it doesn't work?" he asked.

Mira snort, "Now, your thinking about it?" she question. Looking at the boy she let out a sigh. She could see he was too nervous and her comments weren't going to help. "Look, they're leaving tomorrow. Now, we don't even know if she had said yes to them or not, but that doesn't mean we can't try this. We have gone through the plan a _million_ times. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Yeah, well, my plans have't exactly gone according to _plan._ Especially when they involve Eira," the boy replied. He saw the girls house coming to view. It was just a few feet away and he was becoming even more nervous now.

Mira just shrugged, "yeah, but your other plans have. If it doesn't go according to plan then you'll just wing it." She turn to him with a serious expression, "you do want her to at least remember, no?"

The boy looked down, he had decided to at least try once more to make her remember. To try to give her a reason to stay. It sounded selfish, but he really missed his best friend and wanted to spend more time with her. All the time he spend with Astrid he enjoyed, but he always turn around wanting for the brunet to be right behind him. For them to go exploring again and talk like they used to. He hated that he hadn't asked her what had happen that day he had seen her cry. She had always helped him even when in the end she ended getting in trouble and now there was only a day before she, perhaps, decided to leave. Most of the time her siblings would spend two years away and who knew how long they would be gone this time. He wanted to at least try to make her remember the time they spend together and to try to make her stay.

The boy clenched his fist and gave a nod. "Okay, lets do this," he said as they stood in front of the girls house. They knocked and waited until the door open.

Eira looked at the two who were outside. _"Are you kidding me?!"_ she thought as she saw Hiccup and Mira. " _I didn't want to think of him and now he's in front of me!"_ The girl slowly gave a nervous and forceful smile. "Hey.."

"Hi, Eira!" Mira greeted cheerfully. She look over the girls shoulder and waved at the four other vikings inside.

Eira looked at them as she open the door to let them in. "Um.." she hesitated for a second not knowing what to say at their sudden appearance, "what are you guys doing here?"

Hiccup became nervous as he looked at the brunet. He began to fiddle with his hands as he looked to the side, "Well.." he began only to stop as Eira looked his way. Now he felt like backing down from the plan. Especially when there were other's in the room. Mira looked down at the boy and rolled her eyes she then nudged him with her elbow and signal him to continue. "I wanted to know if you could help with something."

The young girl glance between her friend and the boy unsure of what the two were planing. "Um.. well.. what exactly do you need me for?" she asked with hesitation. She knew when Mira was planning something and the fact that this involved her made it far more suspicious. Not to mention that Hiccup was involved.

"We saw a baby dragon on a nearby Island," the boy began as the girls parents and older siblings came closer to the two to hear what was going on. In that moment he became more nervous. "Well, we waited to see if its mother would come back for it but.."

"It didn't and who knows how long it's been sens its eaten. So we wanted to know if you could help Hiccup get him," Mira continue. "You know cuz you can understand them and everything."

Eira looked at the two then glanced at her mother. "Well.. I guess I can help," she replied but quickly added, "But my mom will need to come too so she can see how the dragons is doing and everything."

Hiccup and Mira shared a glanced then turn to the older viking who was looking at the both of them. Hertha looked at both kids, she knew a lie when she saw one and right now the two other teens were telling half-lie which meant there was a dragon near by but... "Why don't you go along with Hiccup, Eira?" the girls mother suggested.

She turn quickly to her mother with surprise, "What?"

"Well, I've taught you how to figure out when something is wrong with a dragons," her mother replied. She looked outside as she touched her chin, "But you can't use Sliverray." Looking at the boy she gave a smile, "I hope it's okay if she rides with you."

Eira looked between her mother and her crush as she tried to keep the panic that she was feeling under control. This was not happening to her, her mother didn't just suggest she went to find a dragon alone with Hiccup and not take her dragon making her share the dragon with said boy. In the outside she was calm but in the inside she was panicking. Screaming to whatever god was looking down at her to please help her. Of course that didn't happen.

"Yes, its fine," the boy replied as he gave small smile. He was grateful to the girls mother for helping.

"Why can't I take Silverray?" she asked quickly not giving in until she knew the reason to why she couldn't ride her dragon.

Hertha looked at her as with a raised eyebrow. "My dear, your dragon is called a blindling for a reason. She can't see and her kind usually comes out at night or in the after noon not in the morning and they usually don't stay to long outside."

"I know that," the girl replied. She quickly added before the decision was made official, "but it's almost afternoon and she can be out side at that time. Not to mention the sun isn't to bright." She crossed her arms as she looked at her mother. What was she planing? What _were_ Hiccup and Mira planing?

Letting out a sigh her mother looked at her, "Eira," she began making Eira bit her lip at the reasonable question her mother was about to give her. "You've been taken Silverray outside far to much. She can't see and she need's some rest. Her journey is long and you know it." Eira groan as she had forgotten about the plans Silverray had and where she would be going. "Have you forgotten she will be going with your siblings?"

"Kind off," she replied.

"Well, she needs her rest. Let her spend sometime with her sibling before she leaves."

"Your.. right," the girl let out with a sigh. Silverray had wanted to fly outside the village fly and travel to places that no one had been to. Part of the dragon had hopped to find some of her dragon heard. Eira turn to the boy and tried to smile at him, "I hope it's okay for me to ride with you."

"It's fine," the boy replied. He knew the moment they talked about Silverray leaving that the girl's decision had been made. She would be leaving tomorrow with her siblings. He just hoped to make her at least remember the time they spent together. "Well, we should go."

She nodded her head before following the boy outside. She glared at her family as she walked out of the house. They just waved back and told her to have fun. She was sure they were doing this on purpose with the exception of her father. He just looked at her with an unreadable expression and his arms crossed over his chest. Other than that he didn't say anything as she walked out.

Eira looked out at the black dragon a smile formed in her lips as she ran towards the dragon. "They toothless," she said as she patted the dragon. He tried to lick her but she moved to the side. "No, licking." The dragon didn't seemed to mind as it just snuggle its head to her cheek making her let out a laugh. Neither one notice the look the boy was giving her.

He liked to see her laugh it just brought a smile on his face. Her bright eyes as she laugh or her sometimes mischievous smile. He missed seeing her laugh or even smile. She had change sense she lost her memory. It was as if she no longer smiled at him or even laugh. She was distance and her expression was mostly mixed of fake happiness and sadness within her eyes. He didn't want to see her like that when they were together.

"Well, let go," he said as he climb the dragon. Looking down at her he extended his hand to her. He could see the hesitation in her eyes as she debated on grabbing his hand or just getting on by her self. Finally, she grabbed his hand and sat behind him. He didn't feel her hand around his waist, with a frown he turn to see she had grabbed the back of the saddle. She smile half-heartily at him making him turn back around. With a sigh he touched toothless head, "okay, lets go bud."

They took off into the air and rode to a nearby Island. On the way there they cross the ocean where many dragons were swimming. The water sparkled under the afternoon sun. She kept quite as she felt the breeze in her hair and the sound of waves under her. She closed her eyes and relaxed. To tell the true she was missing this kinds of days the days were she could just hang out with the boy and ride their dragons together like before. Now he only went on dragon riding with the other teens and she went by her self with the exception of Mira who sometimes joined her. At that thought the girl frowned. What did she mean like before. She tried to recall the time were they had been hanging out and for some reason a few came to mind. She was surprise at that, but decided to push them at the back of her mind. She would have to think about that later.

Right now her mind turn to her dragon friend. "I wish I could ride with Silverray," she mutter. Hiccup turn to her with a frown making her look at him. "Not that this isn't okay. It's just that I've gotten so used to riding with Sil that it's weird not riding with her."

He nodded then though of what to say. "Well, you'll be able to ride with her once you go with your sibling, no?" he asked.

The girl shrugged, "i guess but I have't exactly made my decision yet."

"Wait. what do you mean?" he asked with a frown as he turn to her, "aren't you going with them?"

With a shrugged the girl turn away from him, "don't really know. I mean Silverray is going because my sister want to take her. Something to do with a heard of blindlings that they had seen." She shrugged her shoulders again as if it wasn't a big deal. "I have't made my decision yet. Sil is very excited, she is worried about her siblings, but shes excited for the trip."

"So.. you have't decided to leave yet?" he asked to make sure he heard her right. She gave a simple nod to him before looking below at the dragons. This was great for him. Now he just needed this plan to work. He lower himself so only toothless could hear him, "okay bud. You know what to do."

The black dragon looked at her then turn back around without thinking dived down to the water. Eira yelped in surprise and hit hiccup back as she didn't have enough time to react. She took a deep breath as they went under and open her eyes to see the dragons. She was able to see them before Toothless emerged back up. The dragons swam a few feet to the side of them. Toothless flew a few feet above the water.

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed as she was wet from head to toe. She glared at the boy as he laughed at her expression.

"What?" he said with an innocent look. "I thought you wanted to see the dragons closer."

She rolled her eyes before smiling at him. "Well, our cloths are now wet. What are you going to do about it?" Once those words left her mouth she regretted them. The boy smiled wide as the dragon flew to air at high speed right before going down again. Eira yelled as they flew down and grabbed onto Hiccup. He stop before hitting the water and flew up in the air. Eira laughed at the excitement that had felt. "Do it again!" she exclaimed with excitement. The dragon flew around in high speed as the girl kept laughing while holding to Hiccup. As the ride came to an end and Toothless flew to the winds current she let out a laugh along with the boy.

"See," the boy said as he gestured to their cloths, "were dry now."

Eira wanted to glared at the boy but her eyes were full of excitement and the hug smile on her face wouldn't fall. For a second she forgot about him liking Astrid, about her trying to keep her distance, and just about everything that was going on around them. This moment felt so familiar and so right that she just wanted to enjoy it. "Okay, that was fun, but... don't we have a dragon to check on?" she asked. Hiccup scratched the back of him head making her turn to him. "There is a dragon, no?"

"Well.." the boy let out.

Her eyes widen at what he was saying. "You lied?!" she exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Because you wouldn't come if I asked you to!" he answer quickly before letting out a sigh. Things had quickly gone down hill and he was just waiting for the girl to tell him that she wanted to go home. "I miss hanging out with you. So, I thought perhaps we could just go ride together and maybe you would remember something before you decided to leave."

Eira wanted nothing more than to leave the second she learn he had been lying, but.. she looked at his sad expression. She just couldn't bring herself to do so. She had remember a bit of the time the two would hang out. Even though she wanted to avoid him she didn't wanted to hurt him at the sometime. It seemed she had been hurting him all along. Perhaps she could push all of those feeling away and just enjoy the moment.

With a sigh she rested her head on the boys back taking him by surprise. "You better make me have a great time or else I wont talk to you for a month."

Hiccup turn to her in surprise and saw her smile. He gave a nod with a smile of his own. "You'll have a great time," he replied before toothless began to fly toward an island close by.

* * *

Eira hadn't stop laughing the whole way back to the village. She had a great time from them trying to get away from some dragons to her laughing at Hiccup face at being scare and nearly falling off Toothless. They had fun with Hiccup showing her some caves and them watching a couple of dragons. The funniest part was when the boy and dragon decided to go to a certain place int he woulds which resulted with them cover in sap. Both had tried to wash it away but were unable to, well at least they wash away the leafs and other objects that had stoke to them. Even though her hair was cover in sap as well the boys expression had been far to funny.

"Oh, okay," she said as her laughter died down. "I had a great time."

"See I told you," the boy replied as he tried to take a leaf off his hair.

"Here let me," Eira said as she took the leaf from the boys hair. She looked at him and smile as he looked at her. She had manage to push every worried she had to the back of her mind and had a great time. Even thought part of her didn't want it to end she knew she needed to go home. "Thanks, Hiccup. Your a really great friend."

"I'm always here for you, Eira. No matter what," he replied.

She smiled at him and without thinking gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's for the great night," she said.

"Well its not over yet," he said making her frown at his words.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion. She was sure they would be heading home, but it seemed he had other plans. "Where are we going?" She looked around her and notice them away from the village, the sun had already set and the moon was beginning to rise.

Hiccup looked back at her and gave a smile, "its a surprise," he said before guiding Toothless to their next stop. A few minutes later and they stop at a cliff. He climbed down the dragon and helped her down.

She frowned at him as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her towards the cliff. She frowned even more as he lead her toward the edge. She turn to look ahead at the cliff. Her eyes widen at the sight before her. In front of her was the view of the forest but bot just that. A tall waterfall that dropped down to another waterfall was to the left with a small lake down below. Many fireflies were flying around and the water was crystal clear. She could see nothing but the water and the green forest. It was quite breath taking. The moon reflected on the water, the only sound around them was that of crickets and the water fall. She was amazed at the sight. Slowly she sat down the cliff her feet dangled as she stared at the forest. She turn to the boy with a hug smile on her face.

Hiccup looked at her with a smile of his own. He turn and pointed towards the sky. He watched as her eyes widen at the sight above them. A line of stars with purple, green, blue, and orange was lined in the middle of the sky. The rest of the sky was blue with stars scatter everywhere. The moon was full and bright with no sight of any clouds. He turn to Eira only to stop and stared at her as the girls eyes sparkle in the moons light. He didn't say anything as he stared at her a warm feeling rose from his chest at her sight.

Eira turn back to look at the boy with a hug smile on her face. This was the best thing she had seen in her life. It was a view she wish to keep looking at both the night sky and the forest before her. Unconsciously, she grabbed the boy hand. "Thank you, Hiccup. This has been a wonderful day."

He smiled at her before leaning in. He didn't know what he was doing and just follow his instinct. Perhaps it was the place that was making him feel that odd feeling that was so different than what he felt for Astrid. Eira forgot about everything and closer her eyes as she leaned in as well. Just as they were got closer a roar interrupted them both teens jumped back as they stood up.

Eira frowned as she turn to the direction the roar had come from. "That was a dragon's roar," she said before turning to Hiccup, "we better go check what that was." Without waiting for the boy she walked towards Toothless having forgotten about what was about to happen just a few seconds ago.

Hiccup was unsure of what had happen. He shook his head and decided to forget about it as there was a dragon near by. He followed her and got on top of the dragon before he took off into the air. They looked below trying to see where the noise had come from.

"There," Eira said as she pointed towards a small zippleback. She frowned before her eyes widen as a dragon was following him.

"What is that?!"Hiccup exclaimed having never seen the dragon before. Its hands had the web wings under them and he walked in its two back legs. His body was green and many horns cover his head as well as his wings. Its long jaw open trying to get the baby dragon but it just moved to the side fast enough to avoid him.

Eira could feel the dragon getting frustrated at not being able to grab the small dragon. "I have no idea, but whatever it is it's trying to eat him. We need to do something," she said. The boy nodded his head before guiding toothless towards the strange dragon.

Toothless blasted him with fire making him turn toward them. It open his mouth and let a loud roar out. Eira cover her ears as the roar was almost like a skrill's roar. "it's just like a skrill's roar," the boy observed.

"Yeah," she agreed as they flew away from it. They watched at the dragon turn around at use his tail to hit the baby to a tree. Eira's eyes widen as the baby became dizzy and didn't see the dragon approaching him. ' _Shot!"_ she thought before turning to check her surrounding. Seeing she was near a tree she didn't waist time to jump on top of the tre.

"What are you doing?!" the boy exclaimed as he saw her jumping down branch to branch.

She look up at him, "distract him while I get the dragon. If we don't he's going to eat it." She turn and kept climbing back as the boy turn to toothless.

He was worried that she would hurt herself but she was also right. If they didn't get the baby dragon it would it eat it. "Okay, bud lets do what she said," he said as the dragon charged toward the odd dragon.

Eira lower herself down the tree before running toward the small dragon. She turn to see Hiccup got the green dragons attention, it began to shot flames at them but thanks to toothless speed they manage to dodged all of it's attacks. She turn back to focused on the dragon a few feet from her. Using this chance she ran into the clearing. She was a few feet from him when the bigger dragon turn to her. " _What in the name of Thor?!"_ she thought as watched the dragon ran toward her. Thankfully a tree fell between the two as Toothless knocked it down. She wasted no time and ran towards the dragon.

Bending down she notice a tier in its wings. "No wounder you didn't fly away," she said as she grabbed him. He moved away from her only for seconds to ran back to her in fear. "It's alright. I wouldn't let him get to you." She smile down as the dragon snuggled closer to her. Her smile fell when she turn to the dragon.

He had manage to climb the tree and was now heading towards them. It sniffed the air and turn toward them running faster than before. "Oh, great Odin. Can he smell people or anyone."

" ** _You are mine,"_** it let out as it picked up its speed.

She manage to move out of the way fast enough for the dragon to run into a tree. Making a turn she began to run away from him with the baby dragon in her arms. This was not looking good. "Eira!" she heard making her turn toward the boy. She stop as he extended his hand towards her. She push the baby dragon onto his arms before trying to climb on the dragon only to move to the side as a rock was throw at them. Her eyes widen as she turn toward the dragon who was now marching toward her. Had he just picked up that rock and thrown it to them? It seemed so.

She moved away from the boy and his dragon and tried her best to avoid the green dragon but wherever she moved he would follow. It was as if he knew where she was. It couldn't be possible after all she could see the white in his eyes. This dragon was blind. Which meant it was relying in hearing and smell. It was very fast and strong which meant she was in big trouble. "Oh please Thor don't let me die here."

She grabbed her sword that she had, thankfully, brought with her. It separated into small pieces as she swig it towards the dragon. The dragon voice the hit but with a quick move of her hands she manege to bring it down fast enough to hit the dragon in the wing. She kept her eyes on the dragon. He stemmed to distinguish the different smells whether it was a person, animal, or thing he knew the difference. She knew he relied in his two feet so she avoided his next attack and used her sword to slash his knee making him fall. The dragon tried to stand but fell again. He sent a blast of fire towards her making her dodged it before she cover her ears at the roar. It was far more louder when up close.

Hiccup watched as Eira cover her ear from the roar. She was keeled down and unaware that the dragon was making it's way toward her. "Toothless," he commanded as the dragon flew forward. Toothless let out a blast at the dragons feet making him fall. He then grabbed the girl from behind. "Let's leave."

Eira looked at the dragon as it let out a big growl that she could hear all the way up in the sky. Letting out a sigh she knew she would have to talk to her father and get more training. At least she had fun today.

Unlike her the boy was letting our a sigh at having this day ruined. He should have know he was going to get her in to trouble it seemed to happen whenever the two were together.

* * *

Eira looked as the village came into view. She had examined the dragon he had a few scratches and his wing was hurt. She was sure he was going to be fine once they got him back to the village and her mother could treat him. They landed in front her her house. The boy first got off before helping her down from the dragon. The other teens, her family, Stoick, and Gobber where all waiting for them in front of her house. She grabbed the dragon and handed it to her mother who began to examine it making sure it was alright. She turn to the boy with a smile that soon drop as the boy looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked up at her, "Sorry I put you in danger. I seem to be doing that a lot." Eira looked at him with an eyebrow raised, then punched him in the arm. "Ow," he began to rub his arm as he looked at her.

She had her hand on her hips, "are you kidding me?" He looked at her with a confuse look. A wide and bright smile spreed across her lips, "this was the most fun I've had in days!" He was shock by her deceleration before smiling at her. "Besides we were also able to save a dragon from being eaten. There's always trouble around and we would soon or later run into it. We manage to save a baby dragon this time so it wasn't that bad."

"You always manage to find something good out of bad situations, don't you?" he said as he smiled at her.

She shrugged, "you know it."

They let out a laugh before turning back to the other. "Well we better go it's getting late," Stoick spoke making the teens turn to him.

"Thanks for today," she said as she headed toward her house.

Mira ran towards her and linked their arms together, "I'm staying over. My parents said yes and your's said it was fine." The girls turn to Eira's parents and received a nodded from them.

"Well, I guess we better go to," Astrid spoke up as she and the other teens began to make their way towards their house. "Bye Eira, Hiccup."

Eira waved by to them and was about to turn towards her house when she was stop by the young viking. "Wait, Eira," he called making them all turn to him. She raised an eyebrow at him as he walked toward her. "I forgot something." She frowned before her eyes widen as the boy kissed her cheek. He pulled away as he realized everyone was looking at him with a surprise look. He scratched the back of his head with a light blush on his cheeks. "Well.. see you." He turn and began to walk away with both his father and Gobber.

"Well done," Gobber commented making the boy's blush darken.

The girl stayed were she was frozen from the sudden act. Mira looked form the boy to her with a huge smile on her face. She waved her hands in front of the girls face. "Earth to Eira. Come back, Eira," she said. The blond hair girl watched at the girls eyes went from wide, to dreamy like, to pure horror. "Um.. Eira?"

" .gods!" she let out as she turn to her best friend. Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes where wide. "I confessed to him!"

Mira looked at her with shock and confusion. "What? When?" she exclaimed.

Eira didn't say anything as she ran into her house with her hands on her face. "Oh no you don't!" Mira exclaimed as she followed her. "You're going to tell me when, where, and how."

The rest of the family where equally confused with her father not knowing what to feel at the moment. He was glad to see thing between the chefs son and his daughter were back to normal, but he didn't like the fact that the boy had kissed his daughter. No boy had what was right to deserve his daughter. He turn to his wife who was looking at him with soft eyes.

"The day will come when you must let her go," she said.

He let out a humph, "that day is not yet near." He walked inside as his wife shook his head. She just hoped that when the two teens got together that he doesn't scare him away.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

Hiccup walked towards Eira's house with the other teens behind him. The boy let out a sigh as he wounder if she had really left. He hoped that she had stayed and they could hang out like they did before. He had a great time yesterday. After seeing her smile the boy had even gotten the courage to kiss her on the cheek. He wasn't completely sure of what he felt for her, but he knew his feelings were different than what a best friend should be feeling. The boy let out a sigh as he kept walking hopping to at least say goodbye to her if she had decided to leave. His attention turn to Astrid as the girl touched his arm.

"Don't worry," the girl tried to comfort him,"maybe she decided to stay." He smiled at her hopping he was right.

"Hey look," Snotloud called as he pointed toward the girls house. In the sky was two dragons flying away. One being silverray and the other being a deadly nadder.

"Guess she didn't stay," Tuffnut commented as they kept walking.

Hiccup's head lower as he stayed were he was. So she really had left, but.. he raised his head to look at the dragons silhouette. There were only two dragons maybe she didn't leave. Or maybe she did and was riding with one of her siblings. As he question that two people walked behind them.

"Hey guys," Mira greeted as they turn around. Eira stood next to her with a huge smile on her face.

Hiccup smiled at her, "Eira you stayed!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I did!" she replied as the other teens stood around the two girls. "Why would I leave my best friend alone?" She received a jab to the ribs making her wince and turn to the person who had done that. Mira crossed her arms with narrow eyes making her roll her eyes. "I mean," she playful glared at her, "both of my best friends alone. Geez can't you ever stop being jealous?"

"Jealous?" the girl exclaimed with a dramatic hand to her chest. "I was here before this boy was," she pointed to Hiccup.

Eira smiled at her, "yeah, yeah. You'll always be number one in my heart," she teased making Mira smile.

Hiccup smiled at the two happy that his best friend had decided to stay. "I'm glade you stayed," he said.

"Yeah, so am I. Besided, I promise to go with them on their next trip," she gave a shrugged. "So for now i'll in joy the time I have here until they come back." She was hoping she made the right choice. Her father had been right she couldn't run away from her problems. If Hiccup ended up liking her then she would be the happiest girl but if he didn't... well she would manage to move on. Right now what was the most important to her was to keep the friendship the two had intact. What is to come in the future no one knew. But she was going to keep the fact that she remember somethings a secret from the rest for now. After all there was no need for awkwardness and if the boy had't thought about his response to her then she wouldn't think about the confession.

* * *

 _ **Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, thank you. Don't forget to favor/review/ or follow**_

 _ **Author's note:**_ _ **So.. I just wanted to let you know I will be watching Defenders of Berk just to plan out how the chapters will be going. I will try to update this story as much as I can (which I'm thinking about focusing on this on as I am figuring out the chapters for my other stories.) **_

_**I also wanted to let you know that most of the chapters will be based on Eira's point of view with some being Hiccup and when the time comes some being Mira's.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just a side note: Mira is pronounce; MEER-a and Eira is pronounce; Ay-ra_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon.**_

* * *

 ** _~One step ahead~_**

Her eyes never left the sky as her mind was somewhere else. Eira had been bored for most of the part. She was quite happy that Silverray got to go out and explored the world with her siblings, but she missed the dragon. She loved to go on rides with her when they had nothing to do or when they explore the islands around Berk. Now she had nothing to do. Well.. aside from learning everything their is about dragon treatment and healing. It seemed her mother had taken a liking to taking care of dragons that now she was getting as many books as she could about dragon poisoning and finding their antidote. Not to mention she began learn and figure out about dragon illness and had developed remedies for them. Most of them anyways. Sometimes Eira helped her and both began to learn more about dragon healing. Her time was divide between training, learning about dragon healing, exploring and helping around the house. Now she began to wounder if she should learn about normal herbal medicine. Even if she was good at fighting she preference to help in different way than violence.

She looked down at her boots as she moved her feet from sided to side. Should she asked the elder if she could help her study? That had been in her mind for most of the time. It had been about two weeks scene her siblings left and she could't help but feel like she could use her time learning something new. Even though she hadn't exactly hanged out with the other teens. Perhaps that's what she should be doing instead of watching the sky in the forest. With a sigh the girl got up and stretched before heading back to the village.

* * *

"Have you seen Eira?" Mira asked as she enter the smith store? Hiccup and Astrid turn to her as she sat leaned on a table near by. She had her arms crossed as she looked around.

"No. We haven't," Astrid answer.

Mira sigh as she stood straight heading for the door. "Thanks," she said before beginning to mutter to herself. "Where is she? She said she was going to meet me today! Argh!" As she walked out the smith shop? Hiccup and Astrid followed her. Her shoulders drop at not having found who she was looking for. Today both had agree to explore a cave they had found the other day, but the girl was no where to be seen at the moment. Her family had aid she had left early in the morning and headed towards the forest.

"You know," Astrid began as Mira turn towards her with a raised eyebrow. "I haven't seen her lately. What has she been doing?"

"Oh, she's been helping her mother, keeps training with her father, casually goes exploring with me, and helps around her house."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "you've gone exploring with her?" he question.

"Yeah," she replied, "haven't you?"

The boy scratched the back of his head as he thought about the times he spent with the girl. "Well.. not really. We've gone looking for injure dragons and occasionally she helps me with my inventions."

"So you haven't spent a lot of time with her either?" she question making him shake his head. Letting out a sigh the girl looked at him in disbelief, "wasn't the whole point of her staying here so you two can go back to being _best friends?_ "

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, but.. well.." he stop at not knowing what to say. He and Eira have been

Before the boy could answer a person walked next to them. "Hey guys," Eira called out as she walked towards them. Mira instantly turn towards her and punched her arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Mira put her hands on her hips, "oh, I don't know. Maybe it was because you..left me hanging!" Eira raised her eyebrow at the girl with a puzzled expression. This made the girl get more mad at her clueless friend. "You didn't remember?!" the brown hair girl shook her head slowly as she raised watched her friend. She didn't exactly like getting her friend mad. "You promise we would explore the caves near by. I asked you if today was fine and you said yes because you had nothing to do today. And yet you forgot!"

Eira groan, "Sorry," she rubbed her head at having forgotten about her already plan day. "I kind of forgotten and went out to the forest. But I did come back to hang out with you guys." She got an idea that would make sure Mira didn't stay mad at her and for her to hang out with the other two teens. "In fact, we can all go to the caves if you want. I think it would be fun to go all together."

Before anyone could say anything the other teens came towards them. "Hey, have you guys heard?" fishlegs asked.

"Heard what?" the teens asked.

"They are saying that sens Hiccup is with Astrid now, then Eira is available," Snotloud said as he came closer towards Eira. He wiggled his eyebrows at her making her gag and push him again.

Mira didn't like what this meant. "Wait, why is this going around?"

Tuffnut began, "Well you see. Everyone knows that Eira likes, or liked, Hiccup..." at that the girl sigh. She knew that everyone knew after all it seemed that the only person she had trouble talking to is Hiccup. It wasn't going to be hard for anyone to know that she had a crush on him. The only one that apparently doesn't,or didn't, know is the boy himself.

"but sens he's dating Aistrid then.." his sister continue.

"She is available for dating," tuffnut finish. "I thought he already said that aren't you listening?" Mira narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to him with her fist ready for a punch. He moved behind his sister not wanting to anger the girl again.

"And because she can talk to dragons.." Fishlegs trailed off as they realized what they were trying to say.

Eira let out a sigh at the new problem she had just encounter. "Then that would be a good thing for their family as I am the only one that can talk to them."

"Well your very nice and kind to others. Not to mention that everyone knows you have began training to because a healer for both vikings and dragons." Eira groan as she heard this. She should have known they would find out about what she was doing. Then again she had been going to the forest and gathering herbs it wouldn't take long for someone to realize what she needed them for. They were even saying she was going to train to become a healer for vikings as well. She hadn't even made up her mind yet and they pretty much knew what she wanted already.

"Not only that but you are a good fighter even better than Astrid," Snotloud added. The blond hair girl narrowed her eyes at him making him back away. Even if it was true Astrid didn't like for it to be told to her directly. "Not that you aren't as good as her, but she does exceed you a bit more."

Fishlegs fiddled with his hands as he saw the dark blond hair girl getting angrier and angrier at what she was hearing. "Well you are a perfect candidate for anyone to marry and became part of their family."

The brunet sigh as she looked at them, "I don't know if I should take it as a compliment and feel flatter that everyone thinks I qualify to be apart of _their family_ ," she said as she crossed her arms, "or be offended by the fact that they just view me as an object that could benefit their family."

Mira touched the girls arm as in comfort. She could already imagine what the younger girl was feeling at being told all of this. "Don't worry," she said. Eira looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering why she would say that. "I will just scare away anyone who get close to you." She then waved her hand admissibly, "besides it's not like your father is going to allow this. He is supper protective of you and wont let anyone get close to you who he thinks is not worth it."

Snotloud push Mira to the side, "or you could pick me and I could protect you."

Eira glared at him as Mira pushed him way from her with a glare of her own. "Um.. no thanks. I rather jump of a cliff than be protected by you. Besides I don't need a man to protect me. I can do that myself, thank you very much," she stated. Her shoulder then drop as she thought of what her life would be like with the attention she was going to get now. For a second she regretted her choice at staying. "I'm gonna have to go home and talk to my dad about this." She turn to Mira who was looking at her with anger and worry. "Don't worry all be fine. It will just take a while before I get used to all of the attention."

The dark blond hair girl touched her chin in thought. She looked at Hiccup and got an idea, "or you and Hiccup can go exploring for to day," she suggested. "I'll tell your father what's going on."

Eira looked at her with a frown on her face. "Wait what about the trip to the caves?" she asked.

She looked back at her friend. In truth she was going to suggest they go explore like how they had agreed to, but she also wanted to help Hiccup figure out his feeling for her friend. Ever sens Mira first meet Eira she had protected her as said girl tended to focus on other peoples feelings instead of her owns. When she first meet the girl Mira understood why some still talk to her and why some kept way from her. A girl that didn't want to kill dragons was unheard of after all this was a vikings village. That's what they did. But when she saw Eira she was meet with a kind and strong heart. She didn't mind what others thought about her or the fact that they kept their distance from her. If someone got hurt she would help even after she was cast aside.

In that moment Mira took it upon herself to protect that girl and keep her company. At first Eira was confused but accepted her company none the less. Both form a strong bond, perhaps not as strong as Astrid and Eira's used to be, but it was still strong. All the dark blond hair girl wanted was for her best friend to be happy. If that meant her moving out of the way so she could spent more time with her crush then she would make that sacrifices. Eira deserved it after all.

Mira gave a smile, "Don't worry. We can do that another time. Right now you need something to take your mind out of your problem."

Eira looked at her before she shook her head. "No, I think all go talk to the elder," she said. She turn as Toothless nudged her arm and pat him. "I was planing on asking her to teach me about herbal remedies. I might as well do that now." She turn to her with a smile, "you think your mother will let you stay over at my house tonight?"

"Hmm, well," she replied as she thought of anything that her mother had asked her to do. "No, I think I'm good. Just need to ask my mother."

With a nod the brown hair girl turn to her others. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow," she said a she began to walk away.

Mira waited until Eira was far away before turning to the boys. She narrow her eyes dangerously making them back away. "Now, you listen here. Neither one of you will get close to Eira with the intention of courting her. Is that clear?" she question. They looked at one another before she leaned back and raised her clenched fist. "Or else you'll know what happens when someone get me mad. And truest me, you do not want to see me mad."

The boys gulped and nodded. "But, you can't stop the other," Fishlegs commented making her turn to him. He was right and she knew it. She couldn't do anything to stop the other's.

She began to think of plans to get rid of the other boys from getting close to Eira. She looked at them before her eyes landed on the twins. With a wicked smile she came closer to Tuffnut and Ruffnut. She put her hand behind her back as the two backed away from her. She rolled her eyes at their action, "It's nothing bad," she said making them turn to her with a confuse look. "Loo, all you have to do is.. play and _innocent prank_ on anyone that gets close to her. That's all."

Tuffnut looked at his sister before looking at the girl. He taped his chin in thought, "Well if it's a prank.." he began before his sister and him nodded their heads. "Well do it."

"Great!" Mira let out.

Astrid stepped forward making her look towards her. "Is that a good idea?" she asked making Mira frown at her. "I mean what if Eira.. _likes_ one of them? They," she gestured towards the twins, "will just scare them away."

Mira let out an annoyed sigh, "look, I know her and she has told me all of her secrets," she turn toward the boys then, "which I will not share." Looking back at Astrid she crossed her arms, "and I know she doesn't like anyone in the village, she doesn't even talk to them."

"Exactly!" the blond hair girl exclaimed making Mira scowl at her. Whatever this girl was thinking, Mira didn't like it. "This could be a great opportunity for her to meet someone knew. For her to be able to have other friends than just us."

"Friends?" the girl let out as she crossed her arms. "Are you sure that's what you mean?"

Snotloud nodded agreeing with the dark blond hair girl, "Yeah, it seemed that you want her to find someone else."

"I know what's going on," Tuffnut said. They all turn to him waiting for his opinion, "I bet she just wants her out of the way so she can be with Hiccup."

Immediately they all turn to look at Astrid who's eye were slightly widen. "What!" she exclaimed before looking at hiccup then back at them. "No! That's not it at all!"

Mira crossed her arms as she looked at the girl with suspicious. "Really? Because that't what it sounds like," she stated.

Astrid got angry at them thinking this and clenched her hands. "Well its not!" she replied with anger, "I just want her to have more friends and be more open to other's. She's been all on her own without other friends that I thought this would be a good thing for her."

"Yeah, well have you thought that, perhaps, she doesn't want to have other friends?" the girl replied before glaring down at the girl. "Be sided she had one and she left her."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?!" Astrid exclaimed as both girls stood in front of one another.

Mira put her hands on her hips, "What do you think? You have no right to say what is good for her or not. Those teens won't come towards her wanting to be _friends_ they will have other intentions and I'm not just going to let it happen." With that she turn around and walked away. She was far to anger and didn't want to do something to the other girl. She could already tell that Astrid was falling for the boy. What anger Mira was the fact that even though she knew Eira like him as well Astrid has spent a lot more time with him than she is willing to admit. And Eira has tried to stay away from him as much as she could.

* * *

 _ **Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, thank you. Don't forget to favor/review/ or follow**_

 _ **Author's note:**_ _ **I know. I know. It's super short, but I just couldn't think of what else to write and I wanted to update this story. I promise the next chapter should be longer. It will be The legend of the bone knapper.**_

 ** _Unfortunately, I don't know when I will be able to update my stories because school is hard!_**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating this story sometime this month! I have a lot planned for this story and I am super excited for the upcoming movie. So, wait and see what I have plan for this story. Just a quick note: I will be going back to the three chapters and fixing some of the grammar and other mistakes that I have done.**

 **Thank you for being patient! And don't worry I'm not going to stop writing this story.**


End file.
